Persona:L
by Noelle Strife
Summary: AU. Minato, Makoto, and Hamuko Yuki are going to live at Inaba because of their parents' recent death. What follows is that one could never imagine: an idol as a cousin, a fox as a pet, and their younger sister getting kidnapped and thrown into the TV. Ah, the life of a Wild Card... (P4, Persona 4 The Animation and bits of Golden. MinatoxRise, MakotoxNaoto, HamukoxKanji YuxHarem)
1. Chapter 1: The Transfer

**Chapter I: The Transfer**

A butterfly flew close to a speeding train, specifically near to a window where three sets of eyes cast a stare at it.

One has eyes that of a burning flame, comforting, and yet at the same time held a hidden enigma taunting others to reveal its true self. Cheerful, however a little mysterious with the way she looked at it nostalgically.

The other has steel-blue eyes, cold as ice, the glazed surface has sadness and maturity mixed into one. The glance was enough to show he's half-interested at the insect, and wanting to return back to his book.

The last is as the same to the second one, although his has the hint of playfulness and coy reaction. His eyes are darker in shade, but they softened a little, breaking the ice-cold impression of his into a better one.

But even though those eyes are predatory, they melted instantly towards the one with fire-red eyes.

The girl rested her knees on the seat she previously sat, staring intently at the butterfly, while the two boys slouched on their seats, uninterested at the moment. A second later, the one with the cold orbs gazed back coolly at the bug as he is curious as well.

These three were an odd group, like circus freaks, but alone. Together yet mentally apart. The same, but different.

They're three-fourths of a reflection, with one piece missing.

**~O~**

I looked back at the window, and was mildly surprised to see that the butterfly is gone.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, wondering it's because I'm just getting a little tired.

"Hamuko," A low voice said through the train sounds. I turned to look at my older brother, Minato. He has a thick blue fringe atop his head, as his ice-cold blue eyes gazed at me with care.

"Sit." He says and pats the seat next to him. On my other side, my other older brother sat rather informally, his mouth open as he tried to snooze. "Forget about Makoto, you know he's not going to wake up regardless of what you'll do." Minato always knew what I was thinking. And my brother actually smiled, he rarely does that because people mistake him as a heartless and cold, demeaning dictator. I sometimes don't complain about it; the next head of the company has to be this way.

"Alright, onii-chan. But you better wake him up before we leave..!" I smiled and hid my mouth as a thoughtful giggle escaped silently. There was a loud grunt as I felt something stir, and two thin yet strong arms were suddenly wrapped around my waist. "Eh, what's that about waking me up, Ha-mu-ko-chan~?" I squealed lightly as Makoto-nii-chan tenderly patted my head. He offered me a sugary smile, which is a mischievous one at that.

"Koto, you're up and about, I see." Minato-nii said, attention turning back to the book he's reading. The other blue-haired teen smirked, the ends of his lips curving slightly to show as if he's mocking his brother, "And I see you're still into that 'no-funny' business look, Ato." He replied sarcastically as I felt his arms removing themselves from me. I heard him sigh as he sat back on his seat, looking bored. I decided to cheer him up a little, "It'll be okay, nii-chan. I'm sure Inaba is a real exciting place!" I smiled at him when he looked surprised, but that look passed away as fast as it appeared.

Makoto placed a hand on my hair again and affectionately ruffled my hair, "Thanks, Hamuko."

_"-Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry.-"_

Well, that doesn't seem to brighten this situation. I sighed glumly and eyed my other brother, who rolled his eyes at the intercom and snapped his book closed. Makoto-nii grunted a bit, before returning to his sleep. I looked down to my feet and decided to sleep a bit more on Makoto-nii-chan's shoulder. I saw Minato-nii's stoic face getting irritated, but he paid no heed to the sudden announcement and placed on a silver set of headphones and passed me the other to kill time. He turned on the music, and the first to blast my ears is a classic, electronic, J-Pop song by Lotus Juice and Yumi Kawamura: Burn My Dread.

**~O~**

_"-The next stop is Yasoinaba-"_

"Oy, Ato, this is our stop." I snapped quickly to my twin, who nodded and stood up to retrieve our luggage from the shelf above. I looked over to my little sister and urged her shoulder to wake up, "Hey, Hamuko, we're almost there now." I said softly as I watched her red eyes flutter open and rubbed them with her hand.

I smirked a little as I saddled my duffel bag over my shoulder while waiting for the train to stop. Minato is helping her carry her few boxes while the brunette carefully checked her orange trolley bag. A few minutes later, the countryside started to show a town in the distance, the place me and my siblings are going to stay for the time being. "Look, there it is." Ato pointed out, albeit a little dull since he too wasn't in the mood to move so suddenly. The station came to view, while Hamuko clung at my shoulder, excitement flooding her face.

_How can she be so excited when we're going to live in the boonies?_

The train finally halted at our stop. Me and the other two were the only ones who got out of the train. I looked around and was really disappointed with what I saw; an extremely, boring looking place. It's quiet too, and a few people were walking around. Peaceful, but what the heck, it's so boring...

_Well, this is what we get for having dead parents... _"We should get going to the shop." Came Ato's curt voice. We walked down the small steps of the station while my twin strode ahead to the telephone line available at the other side of the road. He's probably going to call our mom's aunt. I felt Hamuko's hand tug at my sleeve and when I turned my attention to her, she smiled prettily at me.

_Cutie._

"Ne, nii-chan, will oba-san remember us?"

"What makes you say that, Hamuko-chan~? Of course she remembers us. Probably the fondest memory she could remember of us is when we're still kids." I ruffled her hair affectionately as we walked over to where Minato is. The guy in question is still on the phone

_"Hello, Marukyu Tofu Shop..."_

"Good afternoon, may I please speak with Mariko Kujikawa." I rolled my eyes at Minato's polite attitude. We barely even know the woman more or less her name.

_"Just a second, may I ask who is calling?" _Wait, that voice seems familiar...

"This is her nephew, Minato Yuki."

_"Oh, right. She'll be here in a moment." _"Nii-chan, who is that?" Hamuko inquired the other, who shrugged, "I really don't know; she might be oba-san's helper or something." I felt the corners of my lips curve at the remark.

"A girl, huh... Hm, I bet she could tour me around~" I lightly teased as Minato shot me a glare, silently telling me to clam up. Hamuko gently shook her head, a small frown creased her delicate face. "Makoto-nii, that;s not nice..." I threw my hands in the air, a sign that I gave up. A few minutes later, it seems that oba-san's at the phone now.

_"Oh, hello? Mina-chan?" _I suppressed a smirk as Minato jabbed a hand to my shoulder to shut up.

"Hello, Mariko-san. It's been a long time."

_"Oh, it certainly is! How are you and your siblings?"_

"We're doing fine. We just got off the train and we're now at the station."

_"I see... Hm, I'll just send my granddaughter to fetch you three. She knows the way, in fact, you three should get along with her." _I smiled at the look of annoyance crossing Minato's face once again. He probably doesn't want the trouble at all, but since we don't know where the shop is, he doesn't have a choice.

"Thank you, Mariko-san. We'll wait for her here then."

_"Alright, stay safe over there, Mina-chan!" _There was a small click and the woman hung up on the phone. Ato placed it back on the receiver and motioned us to sit on the steps of the station to wait for our so-called 'escort'. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked the two after I spotted a vending machine just a few meters from us. Hamuko nodded cheerfully while Minato shrugged. Smirking, I bought two cans of TaP and an Orange Smash for Hamuko. As I helped the girl pop open her drink, I heard footsteps coming towards us, and Minato and I turned to look at what's the commotion.

**~O~**

I was surprised to see that familiar brown-haired girl that I always see at TV, the idol Risette.

She's this pop star that me and the two always see at evening shows, especially concerts, talk-shows, even the news reports. Her newest song, 'True Story' clearly blew Hamuko away. She's a fan and she used to constantly hog the computer for continuous updates on her fan page, to which me and Makoto facepalm about. But she stopped updating, ever since our parent's death.

_What a bitter memory._

"Uh, hey, is that them, Rise-chan?" I didn't notice that she brought along her who seemed to be like her classmates. Or schoolmates. The one who spoke is hazel haired girl with short hair and athletic build. She has a green and yellow jacket wrapped around her waist while her hands are on her hips.

"Yup, that's them alright." Risette nodded and walked towards us. I raised a brow at how casual she is unlike her TV self. "Hey there." The girl waved at us. Hamuko bounced on her feet and squealed excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, it's Risette! Risette is right in front of my eyes!" Hamuko giddily said, looking at the idol from head to toe. I smiled a little at her enthusiasm when Koto spoke up, "Well, I didn't know our escort would be the Risette, it's practically an honor." And without further ado, Koto strode over to where the idol is, and gently kissed her wrist.

I sighed and facepalmed, watching Risette blush like a fresh tomato. "Y-you're a little too forward, huh...geez..." She stammered and looked someplace else, when someone behind her chuckled, "I have never seen you fluster like that, Rise. I thought senpai's the only one who could make you like that. I guess I spoke too soon." The voice came from a gangly like teenager, who has many piercings and haughty expression. His stance is that of someone ready for a brawl, hair obviously bleached and slicked back, while his school attire doesn't seem to be the opposite with that skull t-shirt and his jacket over his shoulders.

Risette-san turned to the bleach-haired teen and blew a raspberry at him. Huh, she's a bit like Hamuko. I stood up from my spot and inclined my head at her, "Risette-san, my name is Minato Yuki, and this is my siblings, Makoto, my twin," I gestured at the smirking blue haired twin of mine, who winked flirtily at the brunette. I rolled my eyes. "And my younger sister, Hamuko." The girl bounded at the other and shook her hand feverishly, "Risette-san, this is an honor to meet you! Will you please give me an autograph?" She sunny smiled as the others sweat-dropped.

"These are my friends, Chie Satonaka," She motioned to the hazel haired girl earlier, who nodded proudly. "And Kanji Tatsumi." The rebel-looking teen grinned at me ruefully. "Yo." He waved while I shrugged.

"Now's not the time for introductions. My siblings and I should go to the shop now and unpack our things." I said firmly, trying to get the conversation back on track again or else Makoto might sweep the girl's feet from her stand.

_Not like I'm jealous or anything!_

"Risette-san, I think it's about time you take us to where the shop is." I added to the brunette, who nodded, albeit stiffly. "Oh, right! Yes, well, follow me." She then trotted off to the street while Hamuko went ahead to walk beside her and just talk. I'm glad to see her in high spirits. She was talking animatedly of her newest song while Risette replied politely. Makoto and I trudged along with our luggage while the idol's friends, Satonaka-san and Tatsumi walked along with us.

"So, you guys came from the city, huh..?" Satonaka first spoke, at least trying to lower the tension surrounding the four of us. The afternoon sun bathed down at us, not hot, but warm enough to take of our jackets, As I was tying my own to my waist, Makoto attempted to be friendly, for once.

"Yep, all the way from Iwatodai."

"Anything interesting over there...?"

"Hmm, nothing much, although if you count the apathy syndrome victims sitting around and monks drinking their hearts out, no, nothing much really happened." He grinned sadistically, earning myself another facepalm and two from the others. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm ever related to him...

"Er, um, you two know how to sew?" What? That remark came from Tatsumi. I hid my surprise as we stopped to stare at him.

"No."

"Never had a clue."

And thus began our life in the boonies.

**~O~**

_Author's Note: Hello everyone~ I'm back with a new crossover, a Persona 3 x Persona 4 universe into one. In this AU, Minato, Makoto and Hamuko Yuki do not have Death inside them, nor did they experience 'Shadow Time' (Other words, the Dark Hour). But they will still have the Wild Card ability, although they will show their potential sooner or later if I have many reviews._

_Please review._

_This the story of a broken mirror, with three-fourths of a reflection._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Gang

**Chapter II: Meeting The Gang**

"WHAT!? You put it on my account!? What the hell, Chie!? I never said you could do that!" A yell was heard from the South Shopping District as many people turned to look at what the commotion's about. There was a group of teenagers in front of the Shiroku Store, and there seems to be a lover's quarrel with the way those young teenagers are fighting at. The tall, silver haired boy, who was overlooking the scene, sweatdropped and issued them, especially to the one who screamed loudly, to calm down.

"Calm down, Yosuke. I'm sure Chie and Yukiko have their reasons." He said, all the while eating a Topsicle. As it turns out, his two friends bought some clothes for the bear, who recently grew a body, and apparently charged it using his name.

The brown haired teenager, wearing an orange pair of headphones clipped at his neck while sporting a white, designer t-shirt and viber red pants, turned to the teen, and nodded. "R-right…deep breaths…deep breaths…" Yosuke Hanamura tried to breathe deeply through his nostrils, but the girl he was arguing with seemed to have lit a fuse too.

"What else were we supposed to do!? This stuff was expensive, even for Junes!" Chie grilled to him as she stomped her feet angrily, her face flushed. Yosuke charged back, "That freaking money is going to be used for my motorcycle!"

"Oh, that… You don't need one."

"Who said so?!"

As the two continued to bicker, and a certain blond-haired boy got caught up in it too, somebody tapped onto the other teen's shoulder. He turned to look at a pretty faced, raven haired young woman, who wore a charcoal blouse and clean white skirt. She has a red head band pinning her hair in place while her petite brown eyes.

"Let's go on ahead, Narukami-kun… I think they're going to be at it for awhile." Yu Narukami nodded at Yukiko's statement as the two walked away to the shop next to Shiroku. Kanji took the bear, Teddie, to get more topsicles, while Yosuke and Chie continued their fight. As soon as they reached the Tofu Shop, a boy around Teddie's height (he can't say age since he doesn't really know how old Teddie is anyway) came out of the shop. He stopped a bit upon seeing the two.

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd come here." He looked like a vision of cerulean blue, with his hued polo-shirt and yellow tie, as well as that dark blue hat with an off-color fringe. "You're..!" Yukiko started, obviously stunned to see this boy again, as the boy walked down the steps of the shop and stood in front of the two, hand placed at his hip as he stared back uncomically. "Are you here to ingratiate yourself with Rise Kujikawa now?" The question was directed to Yu, who inclined his head at him in confusion.

"Geez… Why did the clerk even let them charge it to someone else…?" Yosuke managed to get away from Chie for once, although the girl did catch up to him to give him another 'stomping'. But as soon as their eyes met the blue-haired boy's sharp ones, the two were mentally taken aback. "Huh? W-Wait, you're that guy we saw with Kanji…!" Yosuke blurted suddenly, as the other looked at him and nodded curtly.

"Precisely. I don't believe we've met since then. In fact, I don't believe I've ever introduced myself. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm investigating the multiple murders that have occurred here." He tipped his hat in response, to which Yu bobbed his head at. "Mind if I ask you a few questions on the subject?" And before they could even reply, the small detective continued on, "The latest victim, Kinshiro Morooka… He was a teacher at the school you all attend, correct?"

"S-so what..?" Chie gulped anxiously, afraid of the detective's sharp mind.

"The public is focused on the fact that he is associated with the second victim's school… But in truth, that's irrelevant." Naoto eyed them all as if he's trying to see their very souls. To this, Yukiko partially took a step back. "What intrigues me is the inconsistency."

"This Morooka… has never appeared on television." He said sternly, making everyone flinch at the last remark. Naoto gazed at them with a calm look, "What do you make of that?"

Yu opened his mouth to protest when, "How are we supposed to know?" Yosuke countered back, hands crossed over his chest with a determined look at his face. Naoto stared at him for a while before closing his eyes and sighed. "Well, we'll leave it at that. For my part, I'd like to solve this case as quickly as possible." He then nodded and began to walk away.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you all." He said as he tipped his hat again, "Well then, until we meet again." He marched away with head held high and disappeared when he rounded a corner. Everyone let out bathed breath and sighed. "Who is that guy…?" Yosuke mumbled to no one in particular, rubbing his head in frustration.

"It felt like he completely saw through us… He even knew about the TV thing." Chie said, completely disappointed with the conversation they had with Naoto. Yukiko looked down with a frown as they began to enter the shop. But as soon as they even moved, somebody came out, wearing an orange tee and white leggings. The one and only, Rise Kujikawa.

**~O~**

I told them everything that I could remember, and I decided to join their team. But then, I almost forgot about grandma's errand.

"Oh, sorry, guys. I have to pass on going to Junes with you. My grandma gave me some stuff to do." I said apologetically, clasping my hands together as I bowed. Chie-senpai gave me a smile and said, "Oh, it's alright. Want me to come with you?" She offered as I beamed at her.

"Sure, thanks, senpai."

"You should tag along too, Kanji-kun, since she's in the same year as you. You two should get along." The martial arts lover snapped to the rebel, who rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah…" We then promised to meet up at Junes afterwards for a party celebration as the three of us walked in the direction to the station. I got myself acquainted with Kanji and Chie-senpai, as we talked of various things such as school and the TV world. "Are you sure you're okay now, Rise-chan? The TV world is a little exhausting; you might need more rest." Chie-senpai said in a worried voice, but I shook my head. It was just a good night's sleep, and I was as good as new.

We neared the station when I saw three figures sitting by the steps of the station. "Uh, hey, is that them, Rise-chan?" Chie-senpai muttered to me as I looked on curiously. Two have rich, blue hair, both untidy, but I found myself liking it despite not knowing who they are just yet. The other has dark brown hair, like chocolate, and tied into a short ponytail pinned together with the roman numerals XXII. The first to notice us were the twin haired boys, who looked up instantly as soon as they heard their footsteps. I noticed their eyes are rather different than each other; one has steel blue orbs, cold and calculating, the other has a darker shade, mischievous but a little frightening. But to the one with the brunette hair, hers has warm, fiery red eyes that seemed to melt the two's ice-like ones. I was immediately embarrassed, because as soon as I met my gaze at the first one, who has looks that could kill, I turned away and forced a smile up to my face.

"Yup, that's them, alright." I went up to them and waved, "Hey there." The brunette girl stood up on her feet instantly with a large smile at her face. "Oh my gosh, it's Risette! Risette is right in front of my eyes!" She squealed happily, looking at me from head to toe. I heard someone chuckle, as we looked up at the blue haired twin, the one with those predatory eyes. "Well, I didn't know our escort would be the Risette, it's practically an honor." And suddenly out of nowhere, he came up to me, took hold of my hand and gingerly kissed my wrist. My face flamed up at once as I snatched it back and looked away. I can feel the other one looking at me.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Y-you're a little too forward, huh...geez..." I mumbled as Kanji let out a soft snicker. "I have never seen you fluster like that, Rise. I thought senpai's the only one who could make you like that. I guess I spoke too soon." He said with a smirk as I turned around and blew a raspberry at him when I heard my name being called.

"Risette-san," I jumped as I turned back to look at the other twin, whose eyes are still boring into mine. "My name is Minato Yuki, and these are my siblings. Makoto, my twin," He gestured at the smirking blue haired male beside him, who winked flirtily at me. I decided to ignore him for now. "And my younger sister, Hamuko." The brunette girl, Hamuko, bounded at me and shook my hand almost enthusiastically. "Risette-san, this is an honor to meet you! Will you please give me an autograph?" She smiled happily while I resisted the urge to sweatdrop. But I did it anyway.

"These are my friends, Chie Satonaka," I motioned to Chie-senpai, who nodded proudly to the others. "And Kanji Tatsumi." Kanji grinned at the siblings as he waved his hand. "Yo." He greeted as Minato shrugged.

"Now's not the time for introductions. My siblings and I should go to the shop now and unpack our things." Minato-san once again snapped at me and I flinched, disbelieving his attitude. "Risette-san, I think it's about time you take us to where the shop is." He added as I slowly nodded at him though I really don't like the way he's speaking to me. Chie-senpai nudged at me, telling me to say something as I turned back to them, forcing another smile.

"Oh, right! Yes, well, follow me." I said hurriedly, randomly picking a box and walking ahead, leading the others. I glanced back to Minato-san. His face is really stern, but there is something about him, like something is misunderstood. Chie and Kanji were trying to lighten the atmosphere to the twins, but apparently, Makoto-san is talking back in a sarcastic tone. Ugh, am I really going to live with these people for the year?

"Hey, Risette-san!" I heard a voice coming from my left as I turned to face their little sister, Hamuko. She's looking at me with this dreamy look at my face; one that I'm very accustomed to when meeting some fans. "How are you related to us, by the way?" She asked, admiration in her eyes.

"I'm oba-san's granddaughter on my mother's side." I replied as politely as I can.

"Ah! Oba-san's our mother's aunt; I'm glad to be your cousin…" She sent a smile, one that is not a sunny smile, I noted, but a genuine one. I was amazed at her; I don't know why, but I guess it's because she seems too nice. I offered a grin back as I lead the three to Marukyu's. As soon as we got to the street of the South Shopping District, I could see grandmother waiting for us at the entrance.

"Ohayo, oba-san!" I greeted as I waved, while we placed their stuff on the ground to acknowledge her as well. Chie-senpai and Kanji-kun went to Shiroku to get some more topsicles while Minato-san formally bowed to her, "Oba-san, it's been a while." He said just as grandmother beamed warmly and patted his shoulder.

"Ah, Mina-chan…You've grown to be so handsome…" She slowly stood aside to let us in. "Welcome to Inaba, you three." Her toothy grin made Makoto-san chuckle a bit as he nodded.

"Mako-chan is so tall now, hm..." Grandmother looked at him through her glasses as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Oba, me and Ato are twins; of course we've grown." His snide remark, however, made no difference to the older woman. She then turned to Hamuko-chan, who squirmed in her spot.

"And this must be Hamu-chan. My, my, my… The little babe I've accustomed to grew just as beautiful as my granddaughter, Rise-chan…" Hamuko blushed lightly, muttering a thank you as we both went inside the shop and upstairs to their rooms. Oba-san can't climb the stairs since it always aches her back, so I was left in charge of pointing out their own rooms. "Minato-san, you and Makoto-san will share the same room at the end of hall here…" I pointed in the direction of their rooms as they silently did what I said and went on their way. "Hamuko, you're going to stay in my room." I watched her look excited as soon as I said those words.

"Wow, seriously?!"

"Yup, it's just here." I opened the door and instructed her things she might want to know, such as the extra futon under my bed, the closet, and the bathroom. Just as I was helping her sort out some stuff, my phone signaled a text and I reached down to my pocket to read it.

"_R u ok there? :o" _Chie-senpai must have waited for me too long. I gasped at the time and made haste to prepare for the party. Hamuko looked up at me, worried. "Are you alright?" She asked as I ran a brush over my hair.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that I have to go meet up with some friends of mine at Junes." I said hurriedly. When I was satisfied with my look, I turned to see Hamuko looking a bit glum. I was a little guilty for a second, since it is their first time back at Inaba, but it wouldn't hurt to have her come along with me.

"Hey, Hamuko," I raised my voice so that she could hear me through her 'gloominess'. "Do you want to come along with me and my friends at Junes?" I said sweetly, trying to coax that girl to say yes since I have taken a small liking in her. I've never met such an enthusiastic fan that not only idolizes me, but respects me and even gives me the space I rarely had. The brunette jumped from her spot and nodded feverishly. "Yes!"

**~O~**

The room is pretty much okay, there's a bunk bed on one side of the wall (Who's taking the top bunk now, Ato?) while a desk positioned by the window, which was closed shut. Minato was quietly placing his stuff inside the closet, while I climbed to the top bunk and rested my head on one of the pillows. "Koto, aren't you going to unpack your things?" Minato said, not even looking at me as he pulled out a neatly folded, Yasogami High uniform and placed it on a hanger. I snorted to him in reply, "I wouldn't even bother. Not until Risette gives me her number." I heard my brother sigh as he proceeded to empty out his boxes.

"She's at the other room then."

"Whoa, Ato! Are you seriously telling me to go get her number? We live in the golden age of Japanese men, my twin. One does not simply ask a young lady, a BEAUTIFUL young lady, her number out of the blue." I said, quoting a line from Game of Thorns while crossing my arms and nodding my head off.

"Golden age my ass…" I heard him mutter as he sat on his bed, staring at the window. It's this annoying habit of his, suddenly turning quiet and gazing off into the window or something. I opted to throw him a pillow, when I heard voices coming from the hallway. Since this town is too damn peaceful, I can hear perfectly well at Hamuko's cheerful voice, and that sweet tone such as that of Risette.

It seems that they'll be going out, might as well join the two. "Ato, get up, let's go." I jumped off the bunk and nearly dragged my twin out of bed, who was groaning and mumbling about needing to listen to his music. I guess Burn My Dread can wait later.

When I opened the door, I saw the girls about to head downstairs. Pulling out my signature smile, I managed to catch their attention. "Afternoon, girls. Where are you off to?" I said with that smirk as Hamuko waved her hand.

"I'm accompanying Rise-san to Junes; she said her friends are going to have a party." She replied, curiously looking at Minato and apparently wondering why he's slumped against the wall. I raised a brow at her; since when did she call the Risette, Rise-san?

"I see, is it okay if we go with you guys?" I asked politely when Minato coughed behind me. I glanced back and gave him a sardonic look, to which he just ignored and muttered something inaudible under his breath. I used my free hand to go around my back and flipped the finger at him. "I don't see why not…" Risette sighed, shaking her head as she allowed us to come with her.

"Sweet."

We put on our shoes at the entrance as that girl earlier, Satonaka, noticed us from the Shiroku store. Nipping her heels is that rebel guy, Tatsumi. "Hehe, I thought you forgot about us." Satonaka said, hands on her hips as she gave the idol a knowing smile.

"I'm really sorry senpai. Let's go?" Risette hopefully said as we chatted along the way to Junes. I suddenly became aware of Hamuko talking to that Tatsumi kid with interest. Luckily for me, Ato took the signal and stayed dangerously close to the two, an invisible yet frightening aura began to take place whereas his eyes glowed maliciously at the two.

Minato and I were quite fond of our sister, so much, that in fact we're very, and I mean VERY obsessively protective of her. Although Ato would not admit it, I on the other hand admit that I dearly love my sister to the point that stray wolves should back off from our pet lamb. Wolves meaning me and Ato, and the lamb, well, you get the idea.

Not only that, it was also a way to protect her from, cough, heartbreak, cough. During our Junior high, to which Hamuko is just in middle school back then, there was this moronic guy, who took the chance of dating her. Being said, and despite our harsh warnings to her, they became a couple, but not until they entered high school, where that bastard had some iron guts to cheat behind her back. Hamuko was extremely devastated, so much, that she stopped talking to people and only confided in her brothers.

While Ato was busy comforting our immouto, I however, thought differently and decided to 'pay back' this loser. On our last week staying at Iwatodai, I found his house, drugged him, placed him in a sack, and took him to a very famous place called Shirakawa Boulevard. That's where I persuaded the people working there to give him a, 'service', took some pictures, and posted it up on the internet.

The next day, he was expelled from our school, and the one called 'Blue Sword' in the internet? He became a living legend.

And also the next day after that, Minato was beyond furious.

We both vowed to never speak of this incident again, especially to our sister.

**~O~**

I was so happy when Rise-san asked me to call her by her name, to which I joyfully did.

We're on our way to the Junes food court, as Chie-san explained along with Kanji-kun. Kanji-kun is really sweet, and he talked to me all the while going there.

"Is this your first time here in Inaba?" He asked as we waited for the stop sign to go green. I shook my head. "I don't know, though. My onii-chan said that I was here when I was still a baby, but I don't remember any of it." I replied, the ends of my lips curving into a quaint smile. The other suddenly looked away, and I was a bit surprised because I thought I might've hurt him somehow.

"A-are you all right..?" I timidly asked as he then turned back, wiping something from his nose.

"Ah, er, its nothing..!" He said roughly. I think it was my imagination, _but is he embarrassed?_

I shook my head at the thought. I really do hope it's not what I was thinking.

"Okay then…"

As soon as the sign said go, the group and I began our stride, me being careful to not step on anyone's shoes so that I won't be scolded. It was a common habit of mine to do this when I was a child. Every time I walked across a road, I will always be holding to the hands of my brothers, or of my parents when we walk. I was really small, and when I look up, I could only see the shadows of their faces.

Now the only shadows I could see were of my brothers, and of mine.

Chie-san led us to an elevator as soon as we got to the Junes establishment. Iwatodai recently built one, but we left the day it opened. Shame though, since Minato-nii was quite interested with a modern convenience store in our place. "Wow, neat place." I giggled at Makoto-nii's awed voice and expression. Hands in his pockets, he continued to look around with Minato-nii. Rise-san smirked a little at their actions.

"You two are like kids in a candy store, huh…" She said as we all squeezed inside the elevator, I myself took hold of my brother's hand for fear of tight places; the two looked at me with an affectionate gesture.

The door opened and we are greeted by a warm ray of the setting sun. The food court looked normal enough, several tables and chairs alike were scattered around at different spots, while a few stores are opened, the smell of sizzling meat cooking away made my stomach growl in hunger. There are only a few people around, since it's nearly evening, but there's a small crowd of teenagers gathering around one table, their voices and laughing reached my ears. No doubt that these are Rise-san's, Chie-san's and Kanji's friends as we strolled over to where they are seated.

"Oh, look, they're here!" I heard someone say, and it's a teenager wearing an orange pair of headphones clipped at his neck, all the while donning a white, designer t-shirt and bright red pants. He has shaggy, unkempt hair a bit like Makoto-nii's, but a little shorter and thinner version of it. "What took you guys so long? The food's already here." He joked about when he finally saw the three of us. I fidgeted on my feet, feeling a little self-conscious when they're all staring at us.

"My grandma made me run an errand to fetch these guys from the station, Yosuke-senpai. They're new to Inaba too." Rise spoke in a carefree manner, to which everyone is relieved to hear.

"Minato Yuki. Pleasure."

"Makoto Yuki and don't you forget it, smart-alecs!"

"A-ano, my name is Hamuko Yuki. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" They sang in chorus as blond haired boy stood up and waved his arms energetically at us. Everyone stared. "Mademoiselle Hamuko, you can call me, the one who raised myself to the stairway of maturity, Teddie!" Everyone sweatdropped at Teddie's outburst. I blinked at him, who outstretched his hand for me to shake.

"Uhm, nice to meet you too then, Teddie." I said carefully, but I gently shook his hand. "I hope we can be friends!" I said with confidence as Teddie nearly fainted.

"The stars have actually given me another chance to score!" He said in a sing song voice, where a girl next to him popped an irritated chip at her head. Hers is black, black as ebony, while her skin seemed to be as smooth as down and as white as snow. Her very features reminded me of Snow White. Her blouse is black with short, poofy sleeves and a white, clean skirt, along with a pair of white sandals. "Can you please just shut up about the whole scoring thing..?" She sighed miserably before turning to my attention, her pretty face broke into a dazzling smile.

_So pretty…like a phoenix…_

"Hello, welcome to Inaba. My name is Yukiko Amagi, my family runs the Amagi Inn." She said as Chie added, "It's Inaba's famous inn. Well, I think it's because of the Inn that Inaba became so famous anyway." She giggled as Yukiko-san laughed as well.

The teenager who calls himself Yosuke stood up suddenly. We stared at him as well.

"Now that everyone else has been introduced, I would like to personally welcome my friend here," He placed his hand on a shoulder of a silver-haired teen. "Yuki siblings, this is our great friend, Yu Narukami. He transferred here to Inaba too from the city." He said proudly as the one called Yu stood up and bowed.

He's a tall fellow, taller than Yosuke-san, but not tall enough for Kanji-kun. He also has silver-gray hair, which I get it rather odd, (but in my brothers' case, I think it's fair enough) and gray eyes just like Minato-nii's. He wore a simple white polo and brown jeans. There is this certain aura about him that I find rather charming, but intimidating.

"Nice to meet you." He said calmly, eyes filled with kindness to which the three of us nodded.

We had a fun time trying to get to know each other, as the day ended with Yosuke-senpai chasing Makoto-nii, who took a picture of him when Rise-san told a really funny joke, and TaP soda came out of his nose when he laughed. I joined along with them, feeling very euphoric just being around these people.

I looked at Yu-senpai once again, who's trying to calm down a frustrated Yosuke, while telling off Makoto-nii, who is still laughing his head off. There's something about him…that intrigues me.

_I have a feeling that, fate made us meet this person…_

**~O~**

"_Master…"_

"_Master Minato Yuki…"_

"_Master Makoto Yuki…"_

"_Master Hamuko Yuki…"_

**~O~**

_Author's Note: So, Rise is their cousin, and then four Wild Cards meet together in one universe! Wow, weird. I had a fun time writing this, although research is getting a little frustrating to get their exact responses and actions. As some of you know, Makoto is really dangerous to both women and men. So, the story is a little dark when it is Makoto's POV._

_**droffatsstafford**__: Hai, thank you for your review.  
__**JoseiHero-XXII**__: I've been thinking of creating this story a long time ago, but I'm glad I was able to pull it off. Thank you for your review.  
__**Takerfbi**__: Makoto really is badass, but badass characters usually have the saddest past story, no? Oops, no spoiler, lol. To make it balanced, all of them would be sad past stories. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
__**Prince Of Snow**__: Aw, thank you! But I really do hope I didn't overdo it, especially when it comes to other characters such as Rise and Yu from now on. Thank you for your review._

_Please Review! I am truly inspired when somebody gives the time to review. So, it means that, more reviews, faster uploads of chapters. And thank you to those who Favorited and Followed this story._

_This is the story of a broken mirror, with three-fourths of a reflection._


	3. Chapter 3: About The Midnight Channel

**Chapter III: About The Midnight Channel**

_Later that night…_

When I opened my eyes, I could see a vision of blue. So much blue, that it's making my clothes and hair look like a joke. I sat up, and I soon realized that I'm in some kind of car, specifically a limo. A blue limo. A freakin-!

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

My thoughts were interrupted when my gaze landed on a little man sitting in front of me. What's most peculiar is his extremely long nose, his bulging, veined eyes, and the little tufts of white hair behind those sharp pair of ears. He wore a crisp black suit and tie with his gloved hands folded under his chin. He had on a creepy smile, one that made me think as if he's mocking me.

"Do not be alarmed, you're fast asleep in the current world." He reminded me, to which I just stiffly nodded. The place seemed too surreal to feel like it's real. The long nosed man waved a hand, "My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Igor respectfully inclined his head as I did so as well. He then gestured to a young woman sitting beside, a pretty woman to be exact.

"This is Elizabeth, she's a resident here, like myself." The woman, Elizabeth, bowed her head at me, another creepy smile etched at her face. She wore a deep blue dress with some weird patterns to it, knee high blue boots, and long blue gloves. She has white blond hair fashioned into a bob, where a blue (what the hell is it with this color?) stewardess hat tops it nicely. Her amiable features are those golden, cat-like eyes. "Pleased to meet you." She smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth.

"Pleasure is all mine." I managed to say, trying to hide my anxiousness. I turned back to Igor, who began to talk again, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind over matter. It's been years since we had two guests at once, let alone many more surprises to come." His voice is eerie, almost making me doze off again, but I managed to stay firm to listen to what this weird guy has to say.

He waved his hand again to gather back my attention, "Only those who have decided to tread the true truth may enter this place. Henceforth, you shall be welcome here, in the Velvet Room." Igor said with a more sinister atmosphere. I shuddered at his tone. I couldn't understand a word he's saying.

"I only ask one thing in return, that you abide with your path, and assume full responsibility with your actions." Now this is sounding like a video game. Well, it sounds a bit like my old game called Shun Megane Tipsei: Personality 3, but of course, that's way out of its league if it is. "Please, hold on to this." As soon as Igor spoke, a velvet blue key came out from nowhere, and landed itself on my outstretched hand. Igor's mouth curved and when I was about to retort about the things going on, he bid farewell.

"Til' we meet again…" I soon felt like I was falling, barely hearing anything else, just seeing the black abyss and the long nose guy's snide face.

"Who do you think I'm talking to, Elizabeth?" Igor turned to his assistant, a ghost of a smirk appearing at her lips as well. "A User, or another Wild Card?"

**~O~**

There was a loud ringing noise and I forced myself to wake up. "My alarm clock…" I mumbled, slowly getting up and rubbing my eyes. It's dawn, still before sunrise. I raised myself to sit up and turned off the loud ringing object. Koto should still be asleep, and it will take several more minutes for him to actually be even out of bed. I sighed as I stretched and got ready for a shower.

The house is quiet, not that I mind, and I like this side of the country for its peacefulness and laid back feel, unlike the office at the city. Our parents are rich business tycoons, for the Yuki Group has power equaling to that of the Kirijo Group. My father was the CEO and my mother worked alongside him. But ever since my parents' death, we were left to look after ourselves. In my father's will, only one of his children, the first to come of age, is allowed to take over the company and inherit the fortune. Makoto and I only have one year left in high school, so one of us is bound to get the inheritance.

The only problem is though; nobody is going to take part with our tuition fee for our school. Gekkoukan is extremely expensive, and not even my friend Mitsuru of the Kirijo Group can help, since she's going to break the binds of my father's will if she would do so. It is through oba-san, Mariko-san, who helped us by providing us a place to stay and work at her Tofu Shop, in exchange of her paying up. So, after some goodbyes from our friends and especially from Mitsuru, we moved out of Iwatodai to the countryside, Inaba.

I took a hot shower and slipped into my uniform, feeling through the soft fabric and the stitches. Afterwards, it's 6:00 already, I walked over to where Makoto is sleeping, tuned my alarm clock to the next minute, brought it up to his ear, and waited.

Seconds later.

_RIIIIING!_

"MARY MOTHER OF GOD!" Makoto screamed as he banged his head to the ceiling and rolled out of his bunk, which I deftly moved aside from getting hit. "Jesus, Minato! Why the hell do you always do that to wake me up?" He yelled, pushing himself to stand and punch me in the face. I moved away and he staggered like a drunkard, deliberately missing inches from me.

"It will take an hour for you to wake up with my calls alone. I'm surprised you awoke the first time." I shrugged as I went out of the room with a begrudging Makoto in tow.

With Makoto's scream, it was enough to wake up the whole house. Everyone didn't mind though, since it is nearly time to get ready for school. The two of us went downstairs to see oba-san making breakfast. She's as quick as a nut, I tell you. "Good morning, oba-san." I said as she turned to me with a gentle smile. I looked away at once.

_Too much like oka-san…_

"Good morning to you too, Mina-chan. And Mako-chan is awake, too! Such responsible, young men…" Oba-san hummed a soft tune to herself as Makoto and I sat at the table, the other slamming his head as he dozed off. I had some coffee and toast while the old woman turned on the TV to the news.

"_-For the morning news, __the serial murder case in Inaba has claimed a third victim. The news shocked local residents, who have not seen another murder in three months, and assumed the spree had reached its end. The deceased taught at a local high school. Since his body was found arranged in a similar manner as the last two victims-" _

Someone flicked the channel, and I was annoyed to see that Makoto held the TV remote in his hand, looking sleepy and bored at the same time, "Koto, go back one channel." I said sternly, putting down my mug. My twin smirked smugly, "No way, Neo Featherman is on; I don't wanna miss it before going to school." He replied, munching a bite out of his toast.

"Mornin'…" Risette-san came down the stairs, fully dressed while tying the bands of her pig tails. "Morning to you too, idol-chan." Makoto said with a hint of mockery, downing a glass of milk. The idol looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Idol-chan?"

"Yeah, since I found out you're two years lower than me, I might as well brush away your celebrity card." He grinned at her confused face.

"Oh…so does that mean you're my senpai? That explains why you two seem older." She sighed as she began to eat her share of breakfast. Makoto turned back to the news since Neo Featherman is canceled today, but the report about that murdered teacher is already finished.

Risette-san turned to look at the TV and then at me, her face brightened up, "What are you looking for, senpai?" She asked gently, nibbling on some toast. "The news report about that murdered teacher. I heard it was just yesterday in the morning." I shrugged, giving the remote back to Koto, who began flicking some channels to find an interesting show to watch.

The brunette's expression darkened only for a second, before returning to her usual state, "Must be a shocker that you're going to attend Yasogami who had news about a dead teacher, huh..?" She said worriedly as the two of us nodded mutely. We chatted for a while as oba-san sat down by the table to eat her food, when Hamuko went down the stairs.

"Good morning!" She greeted enthusiastically and quickly sat down next to Risette. Makoto and I warmly smiled back at her; this is one of the few times we get to see her so happy, and not a fake one too.

"Morning, sunshine~" Koto affectionately ruffled her hair, a genuine smile gracing his face. This is also one of the only times that I get to see Makoto so sincere with anything, but if he is, it is with my sister. I chuckled at the thought as I offered a small grin at her while drinking my coffee. "This marks our first day in Yasogami High, onii-chan! Let's make it memorable one!" Hamuko gripped onto my sleeve with a big smile on her face, to which my twin groaned.

"God, school…" He reluctantly ate his food as he moaned, "Why was it ever invented…"

"I trust that you should be responsible enough for your studies, right Koto?"

"Oh, shaddup, Ato…I'm not the one running the company anyway…"

This I raised a brow at, however the other already looked away, busily flipping through the channels. Hamuko turned to look at me worriedly but I just shrugged it off. I don't want anything to ruin my sister's day, not when she's this happy.

After breakfast, and after I threw Makoto into the shower and forced him to dress up properly, oba-san waved us good-bye as the four of us set off to school. It's just a short walk, and it's a rather refreshing morning today. Risette-san's friends are going to show us around the school during our break times, but I reckon Makoto would skip it, since he plays the 'lone wolf' pretty well. We're going to enter Yasogami as third years while Hamuko is a first year. She's really psyched that she's in the same year as Risette-san.

We were walking by the gas station when Makoto suddenly freaked out and ran back to the shop, saying something that he forgot to put on some socks. I irritatingly accompanied him, thus making us even later going to school. When we came back, we saw Hamuko and Risette-san talking to the gas station attendant. The idol spotted us and waved, just as my immouto shook hands with the attendant good-bye.

"Can't wait to see who our home room teacher is…" My twin grumbled sarcastically, trudging on behind me as we joined the throng of students cramming inside the hallway. Most of them were staring at us, and while I was trying to ignore them, Koto on the other hand, winked and flirted at the passing females, who all protruded either a blushing face or a slight nosebleed. Risette-san she said that us transferees should go to the Faculty Office first to meet our class advisers. Hamuko clung on to my arm, nervous albeit excited.

As we slid the door open, we were greeted by the sight of a middle-aged woman (aka, wannabe ho-bag in my opinion) sitting on the lap of an elderly old man. She looked up from her spot and emitted a sultry giggle, "My, my, such handsome young men we have here…and others." She said the last part to herself, directly at Hamuko and Risette-san, as she stood up from the old man and winked at him, "I'll see you later then, Mr. Principal~"

_The way she said it… God, what are you, a teacher or a giggly school girl?_

She paused midway as she neared the door, to where my twin and I stood. "And I might see you boys, later too~" She slid a finger to my brother's chin, to which I growled at. Makoto, however, seemed to be enjoying it, in a way that I will never understand.

"Yeah, right…" Makoto smirked as he brushed her away and stepped ahead of us inside. The teacher looked put off, but she just pointed her nose in the air. When she saw Risette-san and Hamuko though, she gave them the cold shoulder. "What the hell is that bitch's problem?" Koto inquired, rubbing off the spot where that teacher touched him. Risette-san shuddered.

"I think that's Mr. Morooka's replacement…" She just shook her head as another teacher came by and asked the two girls to follow her; must be the head of their home room. Makoto and I were noticed by a man wearing a track suit, and we got interviewed and so on and so forth. "I couldn't believe my eyes that the heirs of the Yuki Group are attending a provincial school such as Yasogami…" He had on a kind smile as he flipped through the files.

"Alright, my name's Kondo Terumi, and I'm your class adviser from now on. Lots of things are happening around this side of the country, but if you do well and keep your feet where they should be, you'll survive the place." Mr. Kondo introduced himself and shook hands with us. He then took us to our classroom, 3-D.

As soon as we entered our room, the class quieted down and some scurried back to their seats. Their whispering is already annoying the hell out of me though, "Class, we got two new transfer students today. Although Mr. Morooka's death is a sudden and sad time, I'd at least like you to welcome these two to our school and make sure that they're acclimated to it." Mr. Kondo briefly said as everyone gushed. The teacher motioned for us to introduce ourselves. I stepped up first, my hands in my pockets.

"Minato Yuki. Pleasure." Makoto stood next to me, his elbow on my shoulder as he leaned unto me for support.

"The name's Makoto Yuki. Nice to meet you, ladies." He grinned at the female population of the class, who grew hearts out of their eyes

"Oh. My. Gosh. They're so hot..!"

"Ah~! Makoto-kun is so suave!"

"Minato-sama is so cool!"

"I can't believe they're twins! They're like angels from heaven!"

I quietly snorted at that last remark. Makoto and I are certainly not angels, him most especially. Mr. Kondo assigned us our seats, and I sat at the seat near the window, second row from the last, while my twin sat behind me, looking rather satisfied.

_I really do hope Hamuko and Risette-san are all right…Not that I care about the latter._

**~O~**

"Damn, Kashiwagi was checking out the guys..!" Yosuke whispered hotly at lunch as we went out to the rooftop. Narukami and his friends spotted us at the cafeteria and asked us to eat grub with them. Not that I don't mind, since my sister would need lots of friends to keep her sane.

_Thanatophobia…_

_The fear of death…_

I looked up from my sandwich, one that Mariko-oba kindly prepared for me, and inclined my head at him, "Yeah, earlier she abused my chin with her bony fingers." I nervously shook, remembering that faint memory. Kanji patted me at the back.

"It's alright, senpai, wait, what?!" He looked at me weirdly as I nodded.

"Yeah, old hag is looking for a boner…from our local principal." I went back to eating my sandwich as Chie threw a disgusting look.

"Oh, god, ew!" She immediately drank some juice, probably to wash over the mental taste of that teacher. My twin brother, Minato, looked over at me with a frown. "She didn't really 'abuse' your chin, Koto." He daftly said, stirring my sister's cup ramen while blowing on to it. I picked up one of Chie's shoes, which were on the ground because the martial arts lover took them off for a 'breeze', and threw it lightly at Minato's direction. But my brother is perceptive, and he turned away at the last second. The shoe however, made contact with Yosuke instead.

"Ow! What the hell, senpai!" The kohai glared at me before rubbing his jaw. I snickered as Narukami laughed along with me.

_Narukami…_

_There's something about this person, can't quite put my finger on it, though…_

"Hey, I heard you're from the city as well." I inquired the gray-haired second year, who shrugged in reply, "Yeah, from Tokyo. You guys from the Port?"

"Nah, came all the way from Iwatodai though. Close, but no."

"Onii-chan always wanted to stay in Iwatodai..!" Hamuko exclaimed, slurping some noodles. I turned to give her a sour, embarrassed look.

"H-Hamuko, not in front of everyone else…" I mumbled as they laughed cheerfully. My little sister with them. I gazed over at my brother, who gave me an encouraging nod.

_Anything to keep her away from her fear…_

"Did you watch the Midnight Channel last time?"

The group looked up to see two girls gossiping really loud somewhere near the door to the roof. They're sitting by the floor and eating their own lunch.

"Yeah, and I saw the Risette! She looked like a stripper in that show though…" The group snapped their heads back at Idol-chan, who looked down.

"Ahahaha! Maybe Kashiwagi was right; stupid bitch is sluttier than her." It happened too fast; before I could even think, I was already walking their way, Minato at my side.

"Yo, ladies." I greeted them my usual cheerful way, while Ato looked just the same. The two suddenly went crimson, "N-no way! It's Minato and Makoto-senpai! Kyaahh!" On the corner of my eye, I can see Idol-chan rolling her eyes.

"Hey."

"So, I was wonderin', who you guys were talking about earlier?"

"Huh? D-do you mean about the Midnight Channel?" I resisted all kinds of urges of wringing this girl's neck. I said 'who', not 'what'. Minato must've noticed my 'malicious' intent and decided to take the lead this time.

"No, it's about _our _friend, Rise." I smiled at my bro's words. Idol-chan behind us looked like her jaw drop.

"F-friend? She's your friend?"

"Damn, right she is. Naturally, I don't bully girls but," The glint on my eyes reflected that of Ato's as I leaned unto one of the girls' ears and whispered dangerously, "Anyone who disrespects my family is worth getting banged." And Minato dangerously added,

"_Hard."_

The girls gasped and scampered out of the place, leaving us and the others to laugh out loud. Rise wiped something from her eyes and giggled, "You two…Thanks…" She hiccupped just as Hamuko hugged her and nuzzled her shoulder, "Anything for our friend, Rise-san!" I gave her the thumbs up as Ato approved in her stead.

We continued to talk and share our food, and I gotta say, there's something awfully weird about Yukiko's omelet. I passed it up and gave it to Minato, who choked the second he placed it in his mouth. Kanji was kind enough to thump him in the back to take it out.

"But man, it's a shame the killer got King Moron though…" Yosuke said bitterly, arms crossed over his chest as Yukiko bowed her head, "And I thought we were one step closer to the truth…" She whispered as I turned to her, confused.

"Whaddya mean?" I questioned her when Chie interrupted me.

"Ah..! E-Ehehe, that's nothing, Makoto-senpai; it's just Yukiko's plain, old ramblings ehehe…"

"O-old?!"

The two girls began to bicker as everyone sweat dropped. While they're busy fighting off, I feel like there's something weird with the way they say about that teacher. And what's with the killer? A serial murder case? I'm not surprised though; before coming here, Minato warned that there are some strange happenings here at Inaba, and that we should be careful. I'm fine with that, but the way they're talking about it…

They're kinda like, playing detective…

_Nah, must be my imagination._

The bell rang as lunch ended. Everyone packed up their bentos and left the rooftop. I was helping Hamuko rewrap her box when I suddenly felt someone tug at my arm forcefully.

"What the-?!" As I swiveled around, I came face to face with a serious looking twin of mine.

"I told you to be careful around here." He firmly said, tightening his grip on my arm. My eyes flashed as I held on his collar, pulling him to me. Hamuko gasped behind us but we both ignored her. "What's going on here?" We heard Narukami walking back, really obvious that he saw the whole thing. I glared at my brother and he did so back.

The common habit between us twins is that we fight a lot.

_But never in front of Hamuko._

"Senpai, you're scaring Hamuko. You have to stop." Narukami calmly said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at his touch as I immediately let go and stepped away. I twisted to glower at him this time. The air is tense, growing more and more so as we had a stare down. I growled at the kohai as he gazed back coolly. My mouth unexpectedly curved into a smirk at this gesture.

_Bastard is just like Minato…_

I slackened my poise as I shrugged my shoulders, crossing my arms. "Sorry." I directed that to Hamuko, who is visibly shaking but she just nodded. I gave her a smile, but it only resulted a tiny grin. Minato let out a pissed off sigh, while the gray haired teen continued to look at me. I leered at him.

_Can't believe this assehole is really like Minato._

Once Hamuko lectured us about fighting, she left the rooftop with Rise and Kanji. Narukami went along with them, but not before staring back at me once again. Minato and I are alone in the rooftop, and I only stayed because I knew my twin has something important to say, what with Hamuko gone, he has this opportunity to tell me anything, "There is something going on, and I'm worried that Hamuko will be dragged into this." He said quietly as I winced. As much as I hate to say this, but Ato is usually right when it comes to hunches.

"You think Hamuko will get dragged to this murder case, huh?" I remembered that time, when I first heard that aunt Mayumi got killed, and they found her body hanging upside down in a grotesque way. That was our first insight of the case here in Inaba. Oka-san told us to be careful when the time comes for them to leave. Although, them dying so fast in less than three to four months is so overrated.

I nodded at Ato, getting up on my feet as we both exited the rooftop, "We're going to go home together, until this case thins out, alright?" Minato explained as the two of us went back to our classroom. As I sat on my chair, and enduring the history teacher's long drone about European past, I thought about what that girl said earlier…

_Do you mean the Midnight Channel?_

I've heard about that show, not that I really seen it anyway. The rumor goes by that if you watch that show, alone, on a rainy midnight, you'll be able to see your soul mate. My eyes narrowed a bit.

_They said something about Rise in the show, that she's a stripper…_

_What the hell does that mean?_

I groaned as I laid my head on my desk and dozed off the remaining hours of the afternoon.

**~O~**

"Ano…onii-chan?"

"Nandeska, Hamuko?"

"Why are you two walking so close to me…?" Makoto-nii let out a noise that sounded like a mid-chuckle.

"Ah, don't worry about this so much, Ha-mu-ko-chan~" He pinched my cheek as I pouted at him. "This is only temporary on the basis of two things: one when you're not in danger of perverts and two when Ato thinks it's safe for you to walk around the town alone." He wolfishly grinned at me as I deadpanned.

"Uh…I know that, but you do know we're leaving Rise-san behind, right?"

"Thanks for noticing me, Hamuko-chan…" The girl behind us said rather sarcastically as I turned to give her the 'peace' sign.

Ever since that incident at the rooftop, Minato-nii and Makoto-nii were following me like a hawk. And it's rather scary when I'm talking to somebody, when they suddenly turned cold feet and ran away from me as soon as I could register what just happened. I understand what Minato-nii is at it, but Makoto-nii is enjoying this too much…

"Oh, that reminds me…" Rise-san said, halting us. "I'm going to go with senpai to Junes, so please tell Grandma I'll be home late."

"Eh? Can I go with you then, Rise-san?" I asked hopefully, wanting to get away from my brothers for the time being. Rise-san looked surprise, "Huh? B-but, aren't you tired? It's just the first day of school and…" But she looked at my puppy dog eyes and she instantly gave in.

"Hamuko, no. At least let us-!" My older brother was cut short by the other one.

"We understand. You two be careful, alright?" Makoto-nii said with a smirk, dragging his twin into a headlock as we parted off. Rise-san and I talked for a bit until we reached the Junes establishment. To my surprise, Kanji-kun and Yosuke-senpai are there as well.

"Oh, yo!" Kanji-kun waved at us as we did so back. Yosuke-senpai immediately noticed me, "Huh? Hamuko-chan? What are you doing here?"

I fidgeted on my feet, "W-well…I just want to accompany Rise-san here and I also wanted to look around a-and I hope I'm not disturbing anything!" I quickly bowed to senpai and the other two. The two boys flamed up at once, "I-I'm sorry, Hamuko-chan! I didn't mean it that way! Oh man, please don't cry!" Senpai handed me a handkerchief, but I didn't need it anyway.

"We're just going to have a meeting at the food court, Hamuko." The bleach haired teen said as Yosuke-senpai looked at me, aghast. "Kanji! Shut up!" He said fiercely as I curiously tilted my head to one side.

"What kind of meeting?"

"It's top secret and you're not allowed to attend it with us, Hamuko-chan..." Surprisingly, Rise-san replied to me rather firmly. I smiled at her tone; she's like an older sister. "Okay, I understand." I finally answered, giggling in the process. "Well, please take care of Rise-san now for me, okay, Kanji-kun, Yosuke-senpai?" They agreed as we walked to the elevator.

The brunette asked me what I will do for the time being, so I just said I'll look around a bit and maybe buy some stuff for my brothers. Senpai said that I should poke around the Electronics Store then, since they got a fresh shipment of headphones and mp3's, something that Minato-nii would like very much.

"I'll come by to pick you up afterwards, okay?" Rise-san smiled at me as they went to the food court whilst I stepped into the Electronics department. Only a few people are here, some are being entertained by the store clerks while the others were looking at the TVs. I saw one that is insanely huge, bigger than Makoto-nii's TV at Iwatodai. I walked over to it and felt some nostalgic feeling just staring at the blank screen.

_Ato-nii always loved to buy stuff from Tanaka-san's Home Shopping Commodities, while Koto-nii would secretly wake up early and watch Neo Featherman during weekdays._

The fond memories I had with my family are mostly with my brothers, since the both of them always had time to play and spend time with me. My mother, Minako Yuki, was a beautiful young lady, once a waitress, and once a common person; a life I earnestly wish to have. She met my father two years before they had my older brothers, and things just went into a fast forward motion after that. My grandmother commented that I looked just like her in this age, and I was pleased for I knew I'll be as pretty as her when I grow up.

_**{…But now I don't want to…}**_

I inched close to the screen, suddenly feeling quite hazy as I reminisced. My father, Kintaro Yuki, son of a wealthy businessman, was a powerful yet jovial young man, who wanted nothing more but to provide the good fortune for his wife and children. He's the kind of parent who is immersed in his work and little time to be spent for family gatherings, like Christmas or New Year's. However, I knew he loved oka-san, and I have yet to know if he loves his children as dearly as with my mother or not.

_**{…He never did, not one single one of them…}**_

_I'm so…tired… _I felt my fingertips touch the cool surface of the appliance, my body leaning close to it, and all of a sudden I felt an icy cold plunge, pulling me into darkness.

I couldn't even feel my feet touch the floor; it's all too much of a blur. I tried opening my eyes, but all I could see is a mass of black and white, rectangular shapes.

**~O~**

_Author's Note: Who do you think Igor is talking to at the first scene? It's not only just Minato, but maybe Makoto and/or Hamuko dreamt of that too. I mean, only one of them can be the Wild Card, so don't take it too lightly that even though Hamuko went into the TV first, that doesn't mean she's the WC already._

_It's really hard to do Hamuko's POV, especially when she's brooding, but I hope I did well._

_Really, I didn't get any reviews, and yet I continued. Seriously, I need some reviews to keep on writing. I appreciate the ones who favorite/followed the story, but please, a little feedback to the writer writing this story?_

_Please Review! I am truly inspired when somebody gives the time to review. So, it means that, more reviews, faster uploads of chapters. And thank you to those who Favorited and Followed this story._

_This is the story of a broken mirror, with three-fourths of a reflection._


End file.
